Legend
Legends are the key towards becoming successful in War of Legends. They allow you to invade wildlands in search for resources and valueable items, occupy wildlands to gain a resource benefit, attack other player's cities or to defend your own, and finally they can be used as a governor in your city to increase resource output, skill training speed and army training speed. There is three types (Orders) of legends: Warriors, Seers, and Monks. Everybody picks a legend the first time they start the game. It's name is the same as your user name. Recruiting Legends There are several ways of getting more legends towards your collection. *Every player starts with one legend they pick the first time the game is started *The Legend sanctuary attracts legends into your city. There you can recruit new legends for gold: The costs are equal to the legend's level*10. *When invading a wildland there is a chance that you "imprison" one of the npc legends. When this happens, you can go to the legends interface and "summon" the legend for the the costs of the legend's level * 10. Note: Your Legend pavilion determines how many legends you are able to control at one time. Legends in Detail Every legend is not just a legend but has a level, an order, life and mana points, certain values affecting attack/defensive powers, and a number of troops it can command. *Name: The name of the legend *Level: The legend's current level *XP: The experience points the legend has and the amount required for the next level *Troops: The type of troops the legend is commanding (Halberdiers in this case), the amount it is commanding, and the maximum amount it can command. *Order: The type of your legend. Either Warrior, Monk, or Seer. *Life: The hitpoints of your legend and the maximum healthpoints. They are lost whenever your legend fights in wildlands and such. *Mana: The manapoints your legend can make use of and the total mana points it can have. Artefacts used in battle make use of those points. *CA: Common Attack Value - Determines the attack power of your troops in battle. *MA: Magic Attack Value - Chance to increase the attack power of artefacts in battle. *Def.: Defence Values - Increase the troops defensive power. *Ab.: Ability Points - Increase the possiblity of receiving a lot of potential points. *Crg.: Courage - Increase the attack power of troops. *Mag.: Magic - Can increase the lifespan of troops and increase the damage of artefacts in battles. *Strt.: Strategy - Increases the number of soldiers each legend can command and their defensive power. *Pot.: Potential points. These are gained whenever you level, they can be spend on either Courage, Magic, or Strategy. Restoration can be used to re-assign those points if you change your mind. *Lylt.: The legend's loyality. Defeat will reduce your legend's loyality. If it drops below 30 your legend may flee from you. It can be restored with gold or Jewelery. *Pay: The amount of gold you have to pay the legend per hour. In this case, this is the player's main legend, so there is no gold to be paid. This will be directly subtracted from your hourly gold income. *On the right are the equipment slots for (the 5 left slots) Helm, Vest, Belt, Boots, Horse(?'') and (the 4 right slots) for Artefacts. The two top right buttons are for repairing your equipment. It looses durability whenever your legend goes into battle. *Below that are two buttons. The left one is to assign troops to the legend, which can also be done via the Parade ground. And the rightern one is to increase the loyality of the legend. This can be done with an appropriate amount of gold or some Jewelery. *The red button on the bottom right dismisses your legend. The legend will be sent away and you won't be able to get it back. Gaining Expierence Great thing having a legend, but now, how does it improve? That doesn't just happen by itself, but there is a variety of ways to increase the experience points of a legend. *The best way is attacking wildlands. Note: Your legend will always receive a certain amount of experience per wildland, no matter what level it is. *Another easy way to receive xp is to assign a legend as your governor, if the palace level is higher than your governor's level, the legend will quickly gain experience points. *Sometimes you'll find useful , such as Holy Boon, Divine Boon, or God's Boon. They can be used to increase your legend's xp aswell. *Another way, often used overnight, is to send your legend to practise in a paradise. Letting it practise for 12 hours results in over 50% experience points of the points needed that level. Aid items Experience Table The table below shows the nessecary experience points. Currently the maximum level is 100. Mathematical Formula It is possible to calculate the amount of experience a legend will need to get a level up. Use the following formula: *x² * 100, where x is the legend's current level. This calculates the xp needed to level up to level x+1. : ''Example: A legend of level 20 will need 20² * 100=40,000 experience points to level up. Famous Legends There are a few Famous Legends in War of Legends. These legends can not be renamed and are not recruited via the normal way.